Rebirth
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Axel had only wanted to do one thing and never got up the guts to do it. No one ever said that the Light wasn't compassionate. ONE SHOT FOR AKUROKU DAY! 8.13.2010


_So I did this mainly for the contest going on, on DA in the Kingdom Hearts Yaoi group. Nonetheless, it had to be early so more submissions could be entered, thus the reason why it's up on here so early. But I might not be able to get on during AkuRoku Day so enjoy this. It passed by two editors with flying colors, surprisingly! XD So I must've done something right? So Review?_

* * *

Rebirth

*_*Early AkuRoku One-Shot For AkuRoku Day*_*

~ Axel had only wanted to do one thing and never got up the guts to do it. No one ever said that the Light wasn't compassionate. ~

* * *

_A single teardrop hitting the ledge of the clock tower in Twilight Town. That's the last thing I remember before being fully engulfed in a brutal white light. Well, beside the boy I love's beautiful porcelain face. Those flaxen spikes shooting up to the sky that's the same hue as those enchanting cerulean eyes. I just wish I had told him that I loved him...better late than never...Roxas I love you!_

The faint buzzing sound drives into my eardrums as something as annoying as that possibly can. My eyes open and I glare at a white ceiling above me.

_Wait...I'm...awake? Someplace other than the warm light?_

A single machine sits beside me, monitoring my heartbeat. The pure ashen room reminds me of those that I had seen when I was a Nobody.

_If it's monitoring my heart then I must have one now...but how ?_

I push the white sheets back and throw my legs over the lip of the bed. The cold tile sends shivers up and throughout my limbs, just as it should. A simple baby blue hospital gown adorns my frame, one that connects all the way around too, I guess they thought I'd be here for awhile. No clothes appear in site as well, and no furnishings or vases of flowers either. No one knows I'm here because everyone I knew, all my family is dead.

_I have to get out of here now._

I pull off the mechanics supervising me and head to the door. But before I can open it, a nurse appears on the threshold holding a light brown clipboard with a petite stack of papers on it. She smiles kindly with her large chocolate eyes and matching hair. "Oh, you're awake. I'll go get the doctor."

"No...wait just tell me where I am."

"Destiny Islands Hospital, sir. Now please, just sit down and I'll send the Doctor back here right away."

I do as I'm asked, not sure if it's because they might help me or because of the name of this place. The place that birthed the next generation of Keyblade bearers.

I had always imagined getting a life after regaining a heart from Kingdom Hearts. The essence of good and life. I never had wanted to come to Destiny Islands. This is where the line of Keyblade bearers went weird. Sora was the boy that the Keyblade, a sword shaped like a key, chose to keep the worlds at peace. His friend Riku, from what I've heard was supposed to be the next wielder, did just as his predecessor and succumbed to the relentless darkness. But by the end of defeating us Nobodies, beings without heart, a shell, he had gained his position as the twilight or dawn while Sora had the light. But here I am...in the place where I'm not if I want to be.

Not much longer than when she had departed, the old doctor enters. His thinning gray hair is the only sign of his aging. A strong tan face is what greets me, along with broad shoulders and a large stature to match. He may be about fifty but he sure doesn't look it, more like 30. Geez, I wouldn't want to get on his bad side. "I'm Doctor Kage. Two young men found you on the shore to our island and you were surprisingly healthy as can be. I just need to ask you a few questions." I nod for him to go on, "Do you remember your name?"

I scoff, "Of course. It's L- Axel. My name's Axel."

He raises an eyebrow but continues anyway, "Do you happen to remember anything prior to waking up?"

"No," I lie. I can't tell him about Roxas...the memory of saying good-bye, forever, to the one I loved...no love, because my love for him will never die.

"Any name's that I may be able to look up? I'm sure there to be someone who you know here in Destiny Islands."

_Should I really just suggest them. I could say I'm a distant friend._

"Well, I'm a friend of Sora's." The doctor seems perplexed at my answer, but he hides it as best he can. Since I don't know his last name, I think back, "He's got these deep sky eyes and chocolate colored hair that spikes out everywhere."

"Ah yes, I know Sora. I'll go give him a call."

The doctor leaves me in the room once more. Even though he didn't comment on the monitor, I know for a fact that he's not to happy about it. He'll be happy the second I'm out of his care. So, I lean back on the palms of my hands, knowing full well that this may take a little while. Sora will be more surprised than anyone. More or less because he was by my side as I faded away back into nothingness.

Dr. Kage returns sooner than I expected with an amused smile on his face, "You're going to be discharged. Sora will be here with some clothes and to take you home." He turns to the machine and flicks it off.

"I'm going to need to pay aren't I?"

"That can be discussed in a matter of minutes when he gets here."

Sighing, I wait patiently on the bed and don't say another word. Soon after checking the equipment and my charts, Dr. Kage runs out. Something or other about a patient in critical condition.

_I'm nervous. I can't believe I'm actually scared of seeing Sora. I'm not sure how long it's been or what he thinks of me. I don't want to know, but at the same time, I do._

The clock on the wall ticks the seconds away...driving me further into insanity. Rocking back and forth on the edge of the bed, I stare at the door, willing for it to open already. Just as the urge to rip the clock off the wall and smash it to a million tiny pieces, the knob turns ever so slightly.

The plain door swings open and in its wake is Sora. He seems older...must be about eighteen now, maybe even nineteen. That would make me about twenty and that's if my math is decent enough still. Jeans and a white t-shirt, with a papou on it, adorn his frame along with sneakers of the deepest navy. The papou must symbolize his everlasting love with Riku. I'm sure it's not Kairi he's with. His smile greets me as he bounds over and envelops me in a hug. "I knew you'd be coming back soon!"

_He knew?_

"Wow kid, hold on." Sora pulls away, clearly more excited than he should be when facing an ex-Nobody. "How long has it been and how did you know?"

"Well it's been about three years. I only knew because something really neat happened a few nights ago during my birthday. I guess I wasn't the only one wishing on my candles. But I'll tell ya about that later. Right now you need to change into these."

I'm handed a plastic bag and ushered through the door leading to the adjoining bathroom. Once inside, I quickly change into long ebony jeans and a crimson shirt. Looking into the mirror, I absentmindedly run a hand through my red spikes that fall to my shoulders. The same violet reverse teardrops sit under each emerald eye...I haven't changed, not really. I'm not taller and I don't look any different. I certainly feel a little older though. I leave the bag on the handle of the door and leave the bathroom after relieving myself. Sora is perched on the bed and hops up at the sight of me. "I'm glad they fit you! You're lucky I accidentally bought jeans that were too long for Riku, or I wouldn't have had em. Now," he exclaims as he claps his hands together, "let's go get you checked out!"

I follow the brunet to the front desk where the silveret is leaning against it. The lady at the desk is apparently trying to flirt, but she must not have taken the obvious hint that it'll be a cold shouldered response the whole time. Bangs still cover his aquamarine eyes as he flashes them toward me. Musty blue cargo pants hang on his hips and a thin black zip-up vest covers his torso. Pale flawless skin seems to glitter in the blaring lights above, but I'm probably still out of it. "Ready to go Sora? I already paid."

_He...He paid my hospital bill?_

Riku catches my astonished look and only smirks, "Don't worry about it. My family has plenty of money they can toss. Now can we go? I have the car idling."

It turns out that Riku must be right. The sleek car is as black as a raven at midnight. Inside has purely scarlet material seats and the furnishings match the exterior color. I climb into the back seat while the two, apparent lovebirds, sit up front. The ride is doused in silence and that's just fine by me. I honestly don't have a thing to say. However, Sora has another idea, "So Axel, what did you do?"

"What do you mean? I was just...floating in the light, I guess. Apparently, it took me three years to get my determination up."

The brunet scowls, wanting a more exciting answer. He pivots in his seat to look at me directly, but by the time he opens his mouth to say something, Riku cuts him off. "We're here. Now, this is my house. Mess anything up and I'll kill you...and this time I'll personally make sure that you stay dead." I can only nod as I slide out of the car. Shutting the door, I turn to the house- no mansion! The enormous two story house towers over us. The pure white of this bulky structure is calmed by the gray-blue trim. I fall behind Sora as Riku unlocks the front door. "My parents are out on a business trip so you can stay here temporarily. It'll take me a few days to get you and the other problem a house out on the beach. Don't thank me either, you two have no records and I would rather not deal with it. You and him can live there peacefully till you both die and no taxes or anything will bother you. I'll take care of all the finances."

"I don't want to be a burden. I'll get a job."

The door is pushed up but Riku snaps back to glare at me, "Get it through your head Axel. You don't exist. Lea died a long time ago. Have a social life but no business for you. Trust me, I don't mind. Sora wants to keep you two safe from the government. They'd get suspicious if two people, who have no records, suddenly just showed up."

_Riku just wants to help. Sora wants to keep me and...wait him?_ _Who in the world is he?_

"Okay, I won't argue with you or Sora about it then."

A sigh of relief leaves Riku, "Good." The silveret continues to walk inside and we follow at his heels.

The inside is simple yet extravagant all at the same time. Dark navy and black couches sit strategically so that where ever someone sits, they can see the TV. On the other side is a kitchen that must hold all the update to date models of appliances, utensils, and other such things. The tile throughout the kitchen is pure black and the carpet in the living room is sky blue...such a difference between one another. I don't get much more time to walk as my eyes catch onto blond poking up above the top of the couch.

I seem to freeze, but my mind has another agenda. Long legs automatically move me toward that navy couch. My gut seems to clench into a tiny ball while my hands shake as I reach out in front of me. I clumsily move around the side of the furniture and fall to my knees, my hands clasping those that lay in the lap of his beige jeans. The familiar checker pattern is stuck on the shirt that adorns his still slight frame, which slowly rises and falls from his breathing. Blonde hair spikes upward while some falls into his face because his cheek rests against his own shoulder and the cushion. I gingerly graze my fingers over his knuckles, those pale, pale hands. My eyes burn and I let all my strength leave me. Folding my arms over his legs, I place my face on them as the first sob shakes my body.

"Shh, it's okay Axel."

That soft voice only makes the tears come forth more violently. Yet I let the thin fingers move so they cup my face. Opening my eyes, even as the drops spill, I gaze into those sapphire gems that are his eyes. Using his thumb, he wipes away the fresh teardrops. Gulping down hard, I try to force my emotions back into check. A yawn parts his lips and I can't help myself but smile. "Are you real Roxas?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Well your words reached me. The light carried them to me and well I don't know how but after I wished to be with you, I had my own body. I'm not Sora's Nobody. I'm Roxas." Leaning down our lips press together into a feather-like kiss.

"Aw! You two are too cute!" comes Sora's squeal from the corner.

Riku rolls his eyes but can't keep the smile from his countenance, "Okay come on, we have to get you two down to that other house and let you go buy some clothes."

_I'm with my Roxas again. Nothing else really matters. I don't care what others think. Even if Riku is going to support us, it only shows that he does have a heart. Either way, I just know that we were brought back...I guess the light is the right way to go._

~_~_~The End~_~_~


End file.
